


Dewey Finn Reader Inserts

by EvelynParker



Category: School of Rock - Lloyd Webber/Slater/Fellowes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25266004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynParker/pseuds/EvelynParker
Kudos: 2





	1. A Fun Drunk

“You’re such a fun drunk!” Dewey croons, leaning heavily against your side as you slump into the backseat of the van, “We should do this more often!” You giggle, snuggling into his arms as you hear Ned grumble softly under his breath, “I dunno, Dewbear...I think Ned would lose it if we put him through any more of our drunken shenanigans.” Dewey pouts, squinting up at his roommate through the rear view mirror, “Hmph...he’s just jealous because my girlfriend likes to go all out while bar hopping, but Patty’s a health nut!” You grin, turning Dewey away from the mirror as Ned’s eye starts to twitch, “Oh come on, Dewdrop, Patty can be pretty wild when it counts, I’ve seen the picture of her in Maggot Death from School of Rock’s first Battle of the Bands!” Dewey grunts, nuzzling into your shoulder, “Yeah, whatever...you smell amazing right now!”

You laugh at his sudden change in topic, brushing his hair out of his eyes, “Seriously? I smell like sweat and stale beer!” Dewey whines at your denial, dragging you into his lap and nosing at your clavicle, “Exactly! You smell like the Roadhouse, and I love that about you!” You grin, face heating at his oddly sweet words as you lean down to smell his hair, “Dewey...you smell the exact same, maybe you’re just being vain?” Dewey gives you a look, “Why is everything a debate with you?” You smirk down at your boyfriend, ruffling his sweat drenched floof, “Because you’re cute when you’re frustrated.”

Ned smiles, chuckling as Dewey whines into your neck, “You two are basically perfect for each other.” Dewey perks up at his best friend’s words, nodding vehemently as he crows, “Damn right~!” "Hell yeah!” You echo, laughing as he drags you down to lie on his chest, nearly purring at his body heat, “We’re awesome together.” Dewey hums his agreement, hiding his face in your neck as he pets through your hair, “Hmm...wake us once we’re home, Ned.” Ned nods, humming softly along with the radio, but by the time he parks, you’re both out cold, so he shrugs, draping the warmest blanket in the van over you both before heading inside to sleep.


	2. A Slightly Crappy Mattress

“Ow, ow, ow,” You sigh as you set your bags down on the floor, glancing around for your roommate and boyfriend, “Dewey? I’m home!” Dewey doesn’t keep you waiting for long, charging out of the bedroom and shouting happily as he spins you around in a hug, “Finally! I swear, babe, I’m never letting you out of my sight aga-you okay babe?” You wince as he sets you down, nodding as you explain, “I’m fine, Dew, I just spent the last week at my parents place on a slightly crappy air mattress.” Dewey frowns, grumbling softly how you’re too kind for your own good sometimes before offering, “Well then, my ever selfless Queen of the Night, how about your favorite rock star gives you a nice massage to help ease you back into the way you deserve to be treated?” You laugh at his sudden change in accent, kissing his cheek as you follow him to the bedroom, “Honestly rock star...that sounds great!”

Dewey smiles, waiting for you to lie down on the bed before straddling your waist, “I bet you’ll be snoring by the time I get to your hips.” You laugh at that, Dewey covering you with a sheet, “Oh come on, I’m not /that/ predictable.” Dewey smiles, leaning down to press a kiss to your shoulder blades, “Not usually...but when it comes to massages, you and I are pretty similar in our reactions.” You pout, reaching to poke his side, “Yeah, well...I’m still not taking that bet.” Dewey chuckles as he starts his pampering at your scalp and making his way down, “Fine with me, babe.”

You sigh softly as you feel his lips start to trace after his hands, arching into the feathery kisses. You do your best to stay awake through most of the massage but by the time he reaches your lower back, your eyes drop shut with a mumbled, “Love you, Dew.” “How ya feelin’ babe?” Dewey murmurs after a few minutes, frowning when he doesn’t receive a reply. “Babe?” Being careful not to aggravate your back, he reaches to turn you over, covering his mouth to hide a laugh, realizing you’d fallen asleep. Dewey sighs, carefully dragging the covers over you both, kissing your temple as he cuddles in beside you, “Sweet Dreams, drama queen.”


	3. Downward Dog, Upward Shirt

“Damn babe, when you said you were gonna be exercising, this is not what I had in mind,” Dewey grins, giving a low whistle at the current position of your body. You snort, staring at him between your knees in your current downward dog pose, “Down boy...I told you I’ve been watching yoga videos online lately, what other types of exercise could I get while we’re stuck at home?” The lewd grin on Dewey’s face is big enough that you hear it in his comeback, “Oh, I’m sure we could come up with at least one alternative.” You laugh, rolling your eyes as you slowly move back to Sukhasana, or the easy pose, “That’s it, you’re joining me after a comment like that.” Dewey pouts at that as you grab his arm and tug him to sit down next to you, “Oh come on, babe, I say stuff like that all the time!”

You smirk, gently petting his cheek, “And now you’re paying your dues, for all the unchecked attitude.” Dewey sighs, shoulders falling as he tries to match your current pose, squirming as he folds his legs together, “Ugh...how do you not break a leg trying to do this?” You laugh, helping him find a comfortable version of the resting pose, “You’re not supposed to curl up like a pretzel, Dewdrop, Yoga is supposed to be about relaxing and stretching your muscles in a gentler way than most exercises.” Dewey grunts, watching as you slowly ease your legs out in front of you, trying to match the pose, breathing whenever you do, “So, what was the pose you were just doing? Is it called the down boy or was that just your usual brand of flirting?” You grin at that, standing up from your leg stretch and moving behind Dewey to help him into the pose, “Close, it’s called Downward Dog, and yes, I realize the hilarity of what one could get up to with a pose like this.”

Dewey chuckles, shaking his head as his hair falls into his face with his current position, ”Probably more fun than this seems to be.” You smile, standing up to restart the music you’d been jamming to, gasping as you turn back to your boyfriend, swallowing at the sight laid out before you. Dewey was bent in a nearly perfect triangle with the ground, shirt riding up from the force of gravity, just as his hair had done moments before and you could see a teasing strip of his stomach peeking through, “Okay, I definitely understand your earlier reaction.” It’s Dewey’s turn to glance at you through his legs, naughty grin returning, “Whoa there...seems like I’m not the only one who likes a show every once and a while.” You smirk, ducking to lay under Dewey as he moves to his hands and knees, “Care to show me the main event?”


	4. Fort Purr-A-Lot

“N-No! Stay awake! Please!” You groan, hearing the desperation in Dewey’s voice, forcing your tired eyes open as you stare up at your boyfriend. “Honestly Dew, I’m fine, I just need to rest my eyes a little,” You mumble, curling in on yourself in his arms, whimpering at how oddly warm he is compared to you. Dewey whines, gently shaking your shoulder as he frowns down at your still form in his arms, “Oh come on, baby, I’m so bored, and we have a long weekend off from work, so I wanna stay up late with you~!” You sigh, cracking open your eyes again, sitting up as you realize you wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight, thanks to your hyperactive bed mate, “All right fine, we’ll have a sleepover, but you gotta promise to let me sleep in tomorrow...deal?” Dewey nods wildly, taking your hand in his and kissing your knuckles as he blurts out, “I’ll let you sleep all day tomorrow if you just stay awake with me tonight.”

You groan, wincing at his usual puppy-eyed stare, knowing he wouldn’t be able to keep that big of a promise, but figuring you’d at least get a couple extra hours in dream land with how hard he always tries to keep his word, especially with you, “Yeah, well...just let me change into the proper attire, and you can get our usual nest set up, sound good?” Dewey nods, beaming as he scurries downstairs to get to work, making you laugh as you change into your usual movie night attire, “I’m on it babe, it’ll be the best fort you’ve ever seen!” You sigh, shimmying into an old Maggot Death shirt and black and white striped sleep shorts, “Honestly you’re like a hyperactive puppy sometimes!” Dewey grins as you join him in the living room, having somehow gathered almost every warm fluffy blanket in the apartment, “I always have energy to spare when it comes to you babe, you bring out the best in me!” You smile softly at that, face flushing at the cheesiness of the line as you help him clip the edges of the sheets onto the dining chairs before covering that with the larger blankets, “Yeah, well...it usually comes out in an adorable head tilt.”

Dewey pauses, midway through stuffing a giant bean bag chair into the nest you’d built, head craning to the side, “What, you mean this?” You giggle at that, biting your lip as you take Dewey’s face in your hands, kissing over his face, “Yes that...I swear you purr like a cat as well, whenever I stroke through your hair or scratch your beard!” Dewey frowns, staring down at you in confusion, “What? Babe, I do not purrohyesrightthere.” You grin at how quickly his train of thought was lost as you did exactly as described, hands diving through his scruff, fingers massaging at his jawline, “What was that, Dewbear?” Dewey shudders, eyes sliding closed as he yawns and grumbles under his breath, “Yeah, whatever, just keep going.”


	5. I’ve Got You Love

“What a day,” You groan, kicking off your shoes as you trudge into your apartment. You’d tried wearing a proper fitting shirt this morning, thinking it would be a good boost to your self esteem. It had started out well, your roommate amping you up as you walked out the door, but the rest of the day had consisted of not-so-subtle looks and rude comments from your coworkers. “Stuck up, snooty little...ugh!” You snarl out, startling your roommate as a screeching note comes from his guitar at the sudden outburst. “You okay there roomie?” Dewey asks, standing to join you in the foyer, getting the feeling his full attention was needed.

You wince, taking a breath and heading to your bedroom to change, “It’s nothing, Dew, don’t worry about it.” You don’t hear a reply as you tug on your favorite pajamas, a Maggot Death shirt Dewey had gifted you for your birthday, and a pair of black and white striped lounge pants, jolting as you hear him playing through the amp he kept at home, “Is that a 70′s ballad?” Dewey shrugs as you join him on the sofa, glad to see your shoulders lower a bit, “What, a guy can’t widen his musical horizons?” You grin, poking him gently in the side, “Well sure, but I would’ve taken you for 90s grunge, not mushy rock ballads.” Dewey shrugs, setting aside his instrument at that, gently tugging you into his hold as he murmurs, “Yeah, well, you just seemed to need softer tunes today...any reason for that?”

You sigh, squirming a bit as you’re pulled to lie on top of him, “It’s not a big deal, just...today didn’t go as planned.” Dewey frowns, remembering how stoked he was that you felt confident in your outfit, only to be startled at your less stellar reaction from moments ago, and the fact that you were holding yourself up over him, eyes going wide and dragging you into his arms, murmuring, “You’re not hurting me, you’re not heavy. I’ve got you love.” With a few simple words, the wall you'd built around your emotions crumbles, and you hide your face in Dewey’s neck as you sob, “Other people suck!” He doesn’t try to make you explain further, simply petting through your hair, gently repeating his earlier promise, “I’ve got you.” Once your crying subsides, you relax into Dewey’s chest, realizing again how grateful you are to have him in your life.


	6. Surprise Proposal

“You can’t leave!” Dewey yelps, slamming himself back first against the bedroom door, face flush and eyes darting nervously. You frown, extremely confused as your hand gets stuck on the doorknob under his arm, “And just why the hell not?” Dewey stutters, continuing to avoid your stare, “Because...of the reason...that I am about to tell you...right now!” You glare down at your boyfriend, tugging your arm free and crossing it over your chest, “Yeah right...Finn, if you forgot about our anniversary, you could have just said so, instead of leading me on all day!” Dewey winces at the raise in your tone and the use of his last name, biting his lip as he keeps an ear out for the signal, “Babe, I promise I haven’t been leading you on, honest!”

You scoff, rolling your eyes as you drop your eyes to the floor, “Oh really? Then what is this oh so fabulously kick-ass surprise?” A quiet cawing sounds from outside the door, prompting Dewey’s face to morph into an excited grin, “The surprise...is finally ready and waiting just outside.” You scowl as he steps away from the door, opening it with a flourish and waving you through as he bows, “Dewey, I swear, if I find out you threw this together in a harried rush, I’ll...oh my.” Dewey smirks at your sudden change in volume, following you out into the living room, pumping his fist as he sees exactly what made you speechless. The living room had been transformed into a fantasy forest, fairy lights edging the circumference, and the kids from Horace Green dressed as their characters from Much Ado About Nothing, the play you and Dewey had been putting together, an acoustic version of Where Did the Rock Go playing softly in the background, “Surprise~!”

You stare in silent wonder as the kids take your arms and lead you forward, until you’re standing under an archway mixed with vines and flowers, “Dewey...what is all this?” Dewey smiles as you turn to look at him, chuckling as your eyes widen at his current position, kneeling in front of you with a box in his hands, “It’s like they said, baby...it’s a surprise.” You gasp, breathless as he smiles sheepishly up at you, “Baby, you’re my dream date, my favorite coworker, my Queen of the Night and I can’t imagine being with anyone else so...will you marry me?” You nod silently, waiting with bated breath as Dewey opens the box at the end of his speech, laughing embarrassingly loud as you realize what it contains, “Is that your lucky guitar pick?” Dewey grins, nodding and taking the lucky charm he’d turned into a necklace out of the box, draping it around your neck, “Only the best for my fiancé.”


	7. Terribly Distracting

"Please stop rolling your shirt sleeves up," You growl, glaring across your boyfriend's desk as he once again folds his sleeves up to his elbows, letting you see his arms flexing as he scribbled away with the chalk in his hand, "it’s terribly distracting." Dewey frowns, glancing up from his chalkboard as you speak, then down to his now-bare arms. "Sorry babe...I didn’t realize you liked seeing me in teacher mode." You scoff, rolling your eyes, "Oh come on, Dewey, I helped pick out those shirts, you know exactly how much I like them on you!" Dewey smirks at the memory of you taking him shopping, his favorite little drama teacher, dragging him all over the mall to find the perfect mix of comfort and professionalism, “You were so cute, the proud little smile when we found those sweater vests.” You pout, wanting to stay upset at him but unable to keep up the charade at his reminder, “What can I say, you look good in any sort of sleeve.”

Dewey smiles as he moves around his desk, setting down the chalk as you curl into his arms, “They look even better on you, the edge of my sleeves slipping over your hands from being just a tad too big on you.” You bite your lip, remembering how earlier that morning you’d been puttering about the kitchen of your tiny shared apartment, wearing nothing but a pair of Dewey’s boxers, and his Death Maggot shirt, the material still warm from your lover wearing it to bed just the night before, “See? I told you, terribly distracting!” He laughs, resting his hands over your rear as he kisses your forehead, “Yeah, but I’m pretty sure you don’t mind as much as you say you do.” You sigh, grunting as you playfully shove at Dewey’s shoulder, “Yeah, yeah...the drama teacher doth protest too much, methinks...very funny Dew.” He grins as you get his reference, patting your rear as he turns back to his work, “Only the best cringe quotes for my favorite little drama nerd.”

You, sigh, rolling your eyes as you start to return to your seat, jumping as you hear him burst into laughter, “What?!” Dewey snorts, hand over his mouth to try and stifle his giggles as he points to his own rear end, “Babe...check your six.” Your brows knit together in confusion before shooting up as you realize what he means, spinning in a circle as you try to get a better look at your clothes, gasping as you notice the very obvious hand prints left there from the chalk on Dewey’s hands, “Oh you are dead!” Dewey laughs, retreating as you move to grab the spare piece of chalk, rubbing it between your hands before advancing on him further, “Babe, no...it was an accident I swear!” You nod, face the essence of innocence as you return the unfortunate mark to your boyfriend’s ample cheeks, “Yeah, sure...so was that.” Dewey smirks at you, glancing back at his newly smudged jeans, turning to growl out, “Oh it’s on~!” The rest of the day is spent chasing each other around with chalky hands, leaving your clothes an absolute mess of the chalk dust.


	8. Chapter 8

• "Poetry isn’t supposed to be good, it’s supposed to make you feel things!"

• You sigh, taking Dewey's hands, gently uncrumpling the paper between them.

• “The fact that you wrote your first piece about me? I’m beyond honored."

• Dewey's face flushes from your reassurances, "You really like it?"

•Your heart aches at his hesitant tone as he explains why it’s fine if you don’t.

•Seeing as you’re the English/Drama teacher, you’ve probably read much better pieces of poetry in your career.

•You move one hand to his lips, staring at him for a bit before easing his anxieties.

•Just the fact that he was inspired by your gushing over poetry has you on cloud 9.

•“I love every piece of art you make, no matter the medium you choose."

•To say the kiss he gave you was inspiring in and of itself is a huge understatement.


End file.
